Components of hydraulic systems are plagued with plating-induced damage from contaminants present in hydraulic fluid. Such components must be replaced once damaged. The source of the plating-induced damage is poorly understood because the contaminants are present at low concentrations in the circulating hydraulic fluid of most systems.
Thus, a need exists to reduce the concentration of contaminants present in hydraulic systems.